The One With The Nap Partners
"The One With The Nap Partners" is the sixth episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on NBC on November 9, 2000. Plot Monica announces to Rachel and Phoebe that they have to decide amongst themselves who will be her maid of honor because she can't decide. The three girls agree to have a system where each will be the others maid of honor once, but Rachel and Phoebe still compete to decide who will be Monica's now. After several attempts at deciding, and having Ross and Joey make the choice, they eventually just flip a coin and it comes up in favor of Phoebe. Rachel admits defeat, and gives Phoebe all the stuff she'd prepared beforehand. Phoebe decides to give the job to Rachel, seeing how much thought she'd put in. Rachel's joy quickly evaporates however when Monica quickly makes it clear she has several very specific ideas for the ceremony and demands regular meetings. Phoebe originally finds this hilarious, until Rachel points out that now Monica will be Phoebe's maid of honor. While at brunch, an ex-girlfriend of Chandler's overhears Monica mention his name and sarcastically says "good luck!" Monica learns that she was Chandler's girlfriend from summer camp and that he dumped her because she had gotten fat, leading Monica to worry that Chandler will dump her if she gets fat, particularly when she gets pregnant, as that already happened to her once. She forces Chandler to go to the girl to apologize, but when he does the two find she hadn't actually been aware of the reason for the break-up, embarrassing him. Chandler assures Monica she has nothing to worry about and he'll love her no matter her size. Joey and Ross watch a movie and fall asleep together on the couch. Having enjoyed the experience, Joey tries to get Ross to nap together again but Ross refuses because it's too weird. He eventually gives in but the rest of the gang walks in and sees them. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Stacy Galina - Julie Graff James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Brian Buckner & Sebastion Jones Trivia General * At the start of the episode; Ross, Chandler and Joey are watching Die Hard featuring Bruce Willis, who previously played Paul Stevens. * In the uncut DVD version of the episode, an extra scene during Phoebe and Rachel's contest shows Joey attempt to nap with Ross again. * The Magna Doodle in this episode shows a drawing of a motorbike. * The photo album Chandler and Monica look through is the same one used to try and make Chandler cry in "The One Where Chandler Can't Cry" (S6E14). * Monica, Rachel and Phoebe come up with a system to trade of being maid of honor for each other. They state that if Rachel was Monica's maid of honor, Monica would be Phoebe's, and Phoebe would be Rachel's. Rachel is decided to be Monica's maid of honor in this episode, and in "The One With Phoebe's Wedding" (S10E12), Monica becomes maid of honor in Phoebe's wedding. As Rachel's second wedding with Ross was never seen, it can only be assumed that Phoebe was her maid of honor. * According to Phoebe, Rachel has been maid of honor in at least two weddings. One of those weddings is Barry Farber and Mindy Hunter's wedding in The One With Barry And Mindy's Wedding. * When Phoebe says "who knows what you're going to marry", Rachel comments "what if I marry Ross?". This hints that Rachel and Ross will get married again which occurs shortly after the series finale. Rachel also suggests she might marry Joey which foretells her mistake when she thinks she's engaged to Joey in ''The One Where Rachel Has A Baby Part Two. '' *When Rachel says, "Thank you, thank you very much", its an obvious reference to Elvis Presley, since he used to say that after his concerts. Elvis Presley was also referenced earlier in the series in ''The One With George Stephanopoulos Pizza ''when Monica tells the VISA people "Rachel has left the building". Goofs * Monica and Chandler are in their apartment talking about Monica's worries that Chandler would dump her if she put on weight. When we first see Monica, the bite mark in her apple is quite small, but a few seconds later, it is suddenly much bigger without her eating any more of it. *In a deleted scene where Chandler is watching a comedy about a bikini car wash, exposed breasts can clearly be seen. While not necessarily a goof, this should affect the rating for the DVD version if it had been noticed. *When Chandler and Monica are looking through the photo album, the camera is briefly out of focus. *When Rachel is presenting her maid of honor speech to Ross and Joey, she says that she has known Chandler since he was 25. This cannot be true because Chandler was in his mid-20s when the series began in 1994, and she first met him at Thanksgiving in 1987. External links * The One with the Nap Partners at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes